evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mother of all Evils
The Mother of all Evils is the third episode of season two of Evil Con Carne. Synopsis Hector's blind Mother comes to visit. Hector tries to hide that he's a brain in a jar, and convince her that he's merely an oral surgeon. Plot The episode starts off with Ghastly showing Hector and Boskov a side project she's been working on: 101 Dalmation Bombs (they explode when you pet them). Ghastly reveals her main project to her boss: a giant metal bear called the "Trojan Bear." just as Ghastly's explaining her plan, the front doorbell rings and Hector goes to answer it. He's surprised to see that the person at the door is none other than his elderly mother. While they're hugging Hector explains to Ghastly that the last time he saw his mother was before the explosion that destroyed his body. While Mrs. Con Carne and the main crew are having dinner, Hector tells Ghastly and Skarr that the Trojan Bear-project will proceed as planned, but tells them not mention any of his mom, who thinks her son's an oral surgeon. While looking at Boskov's teeth, Boskov accidentally bites down. Thankfully, some henchmen save Hector's mom by tasing Boskov. Afterwards, Hector's sulking in his room while Ghastly's trying to help him feel better. During this, Hector's mom is trying to find the bathroom, but accidentally activates the Trojan Bear. The next morning, the gang notices that both Hector's mom and the Trojan Bear are missing. While looking on the TB's GPS, tgey see its heading to Washington DC. They then devise a plan to save Hector's mom. When the bear gets to DC and Hector's mom comes out of it, she goes to talk to the president, and she accidently claims that her son lives in the White House, not realizing she is no longer on the island. Just then Hector and the others burst in and try taking Mrs. Con Carne home, but the president asks Hector to look at his tooth. Hector's hesitant, but is coerced into removing it. Hector's method to remove the tooth is simply tying a string attached to an ATV. But Boskov accidentally blows the disguise, and so the gang and Hector's mom have to escape. They do escape, and while on the plane ride home, Mrs. Con Carne reveals that she knows Hector's not really an oral surgeon and that she's always known about his dream for world domination. Mrs. Con Carne assures her son that she still loves him and is willing to accept that this is what makes him happy. Mrs. Con Carne also points out that its not like any of his plans have actually succeeded and that he's never really hurt anyone but himself or his employees. The episode ends with the others making fun of Hector, and a reveal that Abraham Lincoln is still attatched to the string, which is dangling out of their aircraft. Characters Major Roles *Hector Con Carne *Major Dr. Ghastly *General Skarr *Hector's Mother *Abraham Lincoln Minor Roles *Boskov *Stomach *Telephone Guy (Mentioned) *League of Nations (Mentioned) Trivia *This episode introduces Hector's Mother. *Ghastly's 101 Dalmation Bombs is a reference to the movie, "101 Dalmations". *The Trojan Bear and Ghastly's plans for using it to sneak into the white house parody the mythological tale of "The Trojan Horse". *When The Evil Con Carne Team was eating dinner with Hector's mom, Stomach was heard, saying "Oh, that's good, more. Mmm, more!" *Abraham Lincoln references to the Telephone Guy, saying he doesn't want anything to do with the Trojan Bear if it's from the guy who keeps calling and saying "I'll rub your feet baby". The last time the Telephone Guy called him was in "League of Destruction". *Hector's mother passes by a wall full of a bunch of wanted posters of Hector. There's also an award Hector got for winning a spelling bee, back in school, and an ad for a 1949 Chevy Delux. *Lincoln quotes the Gettysburg address, saying his sore tooth has been bothering him for Four Score and Twenty Weeks. *It's learned that Hector was bent on domination, ever since he was a young child. **He was also pretty successful at evil, when he was younger. *"Cluck E. Cheese" is a parody on Chuck E Cheese. *This marks the third time Skarr cries. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Hector